In a multimedia device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a video conference terminal, various connectors are inevitably used. For example, board to board connector (BTBC) and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) are two common types. However, a connection manner adopting a BTBC or an FPCB has technical defects such as large occupation volume and low connection reliability.
Therefore, a connection manner with a socket connector emerges. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, for this Socket connector, an opening 740 used to contain an electronic component is usually opened at the front 710 of a housing 700, elastic pins 810 electrically connected to the electronic component is arranged at the bottom of the opening 740, locking apparatuses 820 used to buckle and fix the electronic component is arranged at the inner wall of a groove part, pins 830 connected to the elastic pins extend at the back 720 of the housing and these pins 830 are configured to solder and fix the Socket connector on a circuit board and implement an electrical connection between the pins 830 and the circuit board.
In the industry, the Socket connector is usually used as a connection manner of a camera, because the Socket connector may provide good electromagnetic shielding for a camera module, which is conducive to formation of standardization. At present, in a dual-camera mobile phone, main/auxiliary cameras are arranged at the front and back of a circuit board respectively. In a circuit design, the main/auxiliary cameras generally share a power supply, a clock, and a data bus; in a structure design, the main/auxiliary cameras generally each use two connectors to connect to the circuit board.
In a common design, the main camera and the auxiliary camera each adopt two connectors, such as each adopting an FPCB and a socket connector connected to a main board. When this connection manner is adopted, a data bus is arranged between the main camera and the auxiliary camera and occupies a certain wiring space of the main board, which is adverse to the design of the main board; besides, adopting two connectors at the same time is adverse to materials maintenance in production manufacturing and production cost is high.
In another design, an FPC connection manner is adopted, two cameras are crimped at two ends of the FPC respectively and the two cameras are connected to the main board through a BTBC connected to an FPCB. With this connection manner, the two cameras and the FPCB form an assembly. The defect of any material in the assembly may cause the whole assembly to be scrapped, so that it is difficult to control the reject ratio of manufactured products and the assembly cost becomes higher. Besides, the length of the FPCB is fixed, which imposes a limitation to the structure stack of a mobile phone, so the generality is bad, which is inapplicable to a mobile phone structure with multiple forms.